bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Friendship Begins (The Powerpuff Guppies Episode 1)
*The Theme Song Plays* *Title Card - The Friendship Begins* Blossom - Its so lovely outside in the summer! Its amazing that me and my sisters are going to school! Bubbles - I Wanna Stay Home! ''' '''Buttercup - Its Cool, But I still Wanna Have Fun More Before i Go. Blossom - We are all happy for this right Girls - Yeah! *'With The Powerpuff Boys*' Brick - Were Gonna Go to school!?? '''Aww come on! Mom - Jhonathan Burn Bran Brick Ruff! You are gonna have fun! '''Brick - Oh...ok '*'At The First Day* Mr. U - Hello There! My name is Mr. Utomioum, just call me Mr. U for short. You kids could get a while to know each other for 15 minutes Kids - ...........Ok *Blossom Goes To Brick* Blossom - Hi, My Name Is Blossom Powerpuff, Whats your name? Brick - My Name is Brick RowdyRuff Blossom - Ok *Bubbles Goes to Boomer* Bubbles - Hi! Im Bubbles! Boomer - Hi! Im Boomer, Wanna hear a joke? Bubbles - Sure! Boomer - Why Did the Dog Crossed The Road? Bubbles - Why? Boomer - So he Could Use the Other Side! *Bubbles and Boomer laughs* *Buttercup already knew butch because she knew him* (Song Now Begins - in The Tune of Winter Wrap up) Bubbles - Now That we met each other, Its starting to get nice Buttercup - And Its Amazing that we met, each other from the start Boomer - But Now its The first day of school Butch - Amazing as it is Brick - Everything is magical, from this lovely dig Blossom - Lovely Girls and Lovely Boys, From the awsome start, Knew each other through the day, we gave our hearts, Amazing fun, amazing things, in This pre - school, its Math, Science, and LA, That we learn Every Time! Guppies - Friendship Forever ×2 Bubbles and Buttercup - For everyday and Time! Guppies - Friendship Forever ×2 Buttercup and Bubbles - For Every day and Time, We wont be sour like Lime! Boomer - Like Brothers and Sisters, we always care Bubbles - We'll have fun like 2 Ponies, That cares for the mare Boomer - I bloom of happiness, and you bloom of glow Bubbles & Boomer - We dont show off pace For brag, Each one gets to show! Guppies - Friendship Forever ×2 (Friendship) Bubbles and Buttercup - For everyday and time! Guppies - Friendship Forever ×2 (Friendship) Bubbles and Buttercup - For everyday and time, we wont be sour like lime! Brick - Working Together As Best Friends, That we always have, By getting all of them done, we are sure to pass, Work, Effort, and Besties that we will have,with out you guys, Everything.. Brick/Bubbles/Blossom - Will Go Super Mad!!!!!! Guppies - Friendship Forever ×2 Bubbles and Buttercup - For everyday and time Guppies - Friendship Forever ×2 Bubbles and Buttercup - For everyday and time, we wont be sour like Lime! Blossom - My sisters, Buttercup and Bubbles, Helped me Everyday! Brick and the boys showed us how we should face our ways, It Was amazing to help all, as good ol' friends, By seeing they Lovely Light, Im Imaginate, My wa-ay-ays (Friendship Forever ×2) Buttercup and Bubbles - For Every day and Time Guppies - Friendship Forever ×2 Bubbles and Buttercup - For everyday and time Guppies - Friendship Forever ×2 Blossom - For everyday and time, For everyday and time, For everyday and timeeeeeeeeeeeee! *Episode Ends with a picture of the Class* Credits - Made by Me Blossom - Cathy Cavini Bubbles - Tara Strong Buttercup - E.G Daily Brick - Rob Paulsen Boomer - Adian Drummond Butch Roger L. Jackson Copyright © 2017 My Records Do Not Steal! Nick Jr.